Gamma World: Cin-Pit Agenda !
by cletus88
Summary: Following the Big Mistakes and Rifts involved, the Queen City and Steel City have become two metropolis along the Ohio River but it is now 2162 and things are not as they seem. Recruited by the local archive librarian a group of adventurers head into one of the missions they will involve along the Ohio River. ( Based on characters from my game setting).


Chris Hinrichsen Gamma World: Cin-Pit Story

**Gamma World:**

** Cin-Pit Agenda**

**Prologue: **The skies of the Mid-Western and Mid-Southern States are cloudy this day

as a mysterious Crimson Rift opens up along the Ohio River coastlines from Pittsburgh PA

to that of Cairo Illinois. Moments later, technology and the use of electricity gets stripped from an EMP. Soon after, the rivers began to rise over the levees along the coastal cities and towns along the Ohio River region.

Within hours worldwide more crimson rifts disrupted the lands from the Big Mistake of the Atom Collider out of Switzerland. The cities along the Ohio river became similar like the noted canals of Venice but far worse. Now fear overshadows the entire world with the mysterious crimson rifts. The ancient world we once knew has changed as that of fear shrieks throughout the lands. The skeletons in our closet have now been released by the mysterious crimson rifts. We once again have entered a time of modern dark ages.

**Present day **_**2162, Little Muddy**_

__A series of motorized patrol boats made up of junk-men and the elite law enforcement patrols known as the _**Commodore's Brigade. **_ The patrol boats are chasing what appears to be a PT Boat that has not been seen since the ancients used in World War II. The pirates on the PT boat open up on the pursuing coastal patrols of the elite law enforcement of what the ancients called Cincinnati. The pirates being chase appear to carry ancient weapons that give a kick to the young brigands.

Hinrichsen 2

典his is Captain Reeves you are entering a restricted area pull aside and prepare to be a Bullhorn on the pursuing patrol boat.

鉄crew You OTS and your back a young Gothic red headed

male holding an ancient assault rifle. _Rat-Tat-Tat. _

The OT a humanoid otter like man looks over to his crew made up of similar creatures along with a few Dabblers raccoon-like humanoids. 典aker to port, helmsman. These Norms are being hostile. Orders the larger OT know as Captain Reeves.

添es Cap'n. Port it the Dabbler helmsman 展e should have taken that bribe, Skipper."

釘ribes of that sort cause the crime problems we have in our beloved city. comments Reeves 典aker in full, Helmsman."

鄭y helmsmen pulls the patrol bottle into full thrust as it skims over the Ohio River now known as Little Muddy. The front gunmen on the bow guns open up on the

fleeing pirate vessel. The sounds of a large .50 caliber machine gun fixed to fire both bullets and other shells opens loudly over the mid-afternoon rush. _Pound-Pound-Pound _

Passing merchant boats made up of mixed junk-boats with sails and motors watches the watery chase over Little Muddy. 添ou think, the Commodore's men will get those a merchant boater 展e can only hope pardner.

_**Lady's Thorn**_

A medium sized river-boat known as the "_Lady's Thorn_stands adrift in little Muddy. As her captain a female Caucasian woman bathes on the deck wearing a seductive Hinrichsen 3

bikini with a red bandana covering her head leaning next to her is an old cutlass weapon

and black matte .45 caliber. Her startling brown eyes watches the chase on her river.

A small Aloe plant-man joins her as they watch the chase aboard as the early afternoon entertainment. 鉄o Cap'n; should we help Cap'n Reeves in his chase, madame.

The woman known as the _鼎__utlass Queen_looks over to the Aloe Plant-man who stands looking down at her human figure. If Reeves, need a privateer he will contact us

Doc. Just sit back and enjoy the chase.

釘ut, Cap'n I thought it was your duty to help the authorities when they need it. As of now?"

滴ave a seat, Doc let me explain something to Zarana Edge as she lowers her dark sunglasses.

徹kay?comments the Plant-man who recently joined Zarana and her crew or privateers.

Privateers, Doc are hired guns or mercenaries and offer their service to the highest bidder. Comments Edge You see though the Commodore pays us occasionally for service

this chase did not come across my desk. So the OT Cap'n who has a reputation tends to keep

Terrans like ourselves out of police chases. So if he needs us he'll call us.

Placing her sunglasses back on Edge continues to sun-bathe in afternoon skies. 鉄o sit back and enjoy it as a sports event.

鉄ports event?"

摘ntertainment, Doc.

Hinrichsen 4

The two are joined by a large man with Seismic gray skin man as he looks at the beauty of Captain Edge. 鉄o the Cutlass Queen is just like every other woman who sun-bathes. Though I prefer to see them naked over a swimsuit."

鉄crew you Aug, what are you doing here?comments Edge as she spots the large Seismic man looking like a skin diver with dripping water running down him.

的 was in the area diving, when I saw your boat and decided to surprise your exotic beauty. comments Wilson Aug the famous war hero of the Northern Mason War who was captured by several enemies to the good people of merchant barter city known as Cin-Pit.

的 just bet you were here for a dive, let me guess your Tor leaders gave you an assignment to dive in Little Muddy or something Edge as she watches the large man be given a towel from Doc.

典hat's why I love you so much, Zarana always fiery even for a person just stopping by to say Aug as he pats himself down with the bath-towel. 鄭nd in fact, Praetor Red-shell gave me the day off and if I didn't take it he charge me with obstruction of something.

Edge smirks sarcastically at Aug. 添ou certainly have a comeback, handsome. For a Seismic reaches for a glass with iced tea and sips a straw flirtatiously at the large man. 鄭nd where is your diving gear, handsome.

添our Yeti friend is adjusting the oxygen tanks for me. I gave it to him when Stork

spotted me coming up your dive Aug 展hich you really need to get fix.

徹ne of the many things I'm working towards hero of the North Mason War.

Hinrichsen 5

Doc Aloe looks at the two bickering and excuses himself. I'll let you roses get better acquainted.

Both of them watch the Aloe man exit the deck. 添ou Edge 鉄o what is it now my Seismic lover. Praetor have a job for me or other reason."

鏑ike I said, Zarana I was just stopping Aug of his visit.

典here is always a catch with you, sips her tea glass and rises from her towel on the deck. Aug hands her a kimono robe to cover her exotic figure. 展hy thank you, Wilson."

徹kay, you know me too well Aug as he watches Zarana place her stiletto shoes on. 撤raetor has a job for us, if you are interested.

溺y services don't come treat Aug, but you already know that at work and outside of workSmirks Zarana.

滴ow could I forget. That time in Memphis was one wild time professionally as well as Aug as he places his beach-towel over his shoulders. 滴ere's the

lisp of it. We need to head to the western Little Muddy and do some SCUBA diving, Red-shell

says there is some type of ancient text in Mud-ville at one of the ancient museums that he is interested in.

滴e's willing to pay you a good chunk of Muck for your job in recovering holds his stance at Zarana.. Muck is the credits used in Cin-Pit and its surrounding sister cities along the Little Muddy.

Zarana lowers her sunglasses and looks back at Aug with her brown eyes. How much

Hinrichsen 6

we talking Wilson.

哲ot sure but at least 250 Muck looks back with his gray eyes at Zarana.

的f you are interested."

典he Old Tor always manages to have money in his shells. Inquires Zarana as she

rubs her smooth jaw-line passed down from her mother. 徹kay, the Praetor has a privateer on his muck-roll."

的 figured 250 would catch your eye, I'll get the Intel and we can get moving in the smiles professionally. 釘ut first I think you owe me a dinner for this opportunity."

Zarana looks hard at Aug and gives him a hard flirtatiously grin. 鄭nd what do you want with that Aug.

的'm sure we can think of Aug as he leans in and kisses Zarana on her lips.

_Smack! _Zarana leans back at his kiss 鄭nd I was not even coercing you.

鏑ike I said you know me too well, Zarana.

**Chapter 2**

_**Squill's Casino**_

__A riverboat stands adrift in the border regions of ancient Indiana and Ohio. Several suited Octopod men and women patrol the deck of the riverboat and wear dark suits with red neckties and carry small arms with them. The riverboat was one of the ancient riverboat casinos of Cairo, Illinois and since than has been modified by Squill's mechanics.

Hinrichsen 7

The small boat pursued earlier by the Commodore's Brigade pulls up to the riverboat . The Gothic red-haired man climbs up the dive ladder of riverboat. A large Octopod man in a dark suit looks down at human brigand. 添ou池e late Amos."

Amos the young punk male looks up at the large Octopod man. Well, what did you expect with OTS chasing my crew Lieutenant Revers.

Revers reaches down and grabs the young punk with his three pronged hand and lifts him up and stares hard at him with his milky dark eyes. 添our lack of respect sickens me. I, see no reason why DA boss keeps you as a courier.

Amos struggles and grasps for air in the hands of Revers, Praetor Squill's chief enforcer. 鄭UGH...AUGH...

A female Octopod in a dark gray dress intercedes the confrontation. 鏑ieutenant! PUT HIM DOWN! My father wants to speak to the Norm alive.

鄭s you wish, Lady tosses Amos to deck in front of Praetor Squill's oldest daughter.

鄭mos struggles getting up before Lady Squill. 典hanks Dame."

Lady Squill kicks him to the ground as blood drips down his face. I am NO ONE粘 DAME!

NORM! YOU WILL SHOW ME THE SAME RESPECT AS MY FATHER!

添es Lady Amos as he once again struggles to get up from the deck and get his bearings.

Hinrichsen 8

_**Moments later**_

__Lady Squill and Lieutenant Revers flank Amos as they walk through the casino floor. A large number of mixed Terrans play and party in the casino of its magnitude. The casino rings with running ancient slot machines, card games and mixture of tables.

Lady Squill and Revers directs Amos up the stairs to a balcony lounge overlooking the casino floor and its guests. A large Octopod man wearing a cloak and dark suit twirls a staff before him as several VIPS and their escorts sit around and play elite games of chance. The large Octopod man sits on a red throne and watches his guests before him. Praetor Nero Squill acknowledges his daughter and Revers along with the human courier known as Amos being pushed by Revers on to balcony floor.

鄭mos, my boy where have you been I was getting worried as my Mule for our friends in the North Mason Squill turning his unique crafted staff before him.

溺y apologies, Praetor. I was preoccupied with OTS of the Commodore's Brigade. Speaks Amos as he bows before the crime boss of the Little Muddy Region.

的, will consider your words wisely, MULE.

典hank You Sir.

鉄o what do you have for me this day, MULE.

Amos looks around at the crime boss and his guests in the chamber lounge. He reaches cautiously for a folder from his dark leather jacket. Handing it to Lady Squill who steps forward. She grabs it and takes it to her father who sits back in his throne.

Squill sifts through the folder finding Muck credits and a piece of parchment. He counts the

Hinrichsen 9

Muck carefully before continuing. His dark crimson milky gray red eyes looks back at his mule showing a disapproved look at him. 的t Seems MULE, that you shorted me about a 100

Muck dollars. You would not know anything about this now would directs his words at the terrified Norm.

的 swear, Praetor on my parents' graves I know nothing about it. It didn't leave my coat until the Courier.

添our parents, were drug addicts of the North Mason War and showed their attention to their drugs rather than Squill 添ou have no love for them either.

Squill rises from his throne and stares right through the young brigand. 展HERE IS MY MONEY! NORM!"

的 have no idea I Amos as he kneels before the mammoth Octopod man.

的'm afraid, that will not due, NORM!Squill looks over to Revers. Lieutenant

take care of him and his crew. Search the vessel once they are killed.

添es those words Revers signals two of his elite guards to dispose of Amos. The two Octopod enforcers approach Amos and grab him dragging him to the rear exit.

哲O!...PLEASE... NO!...I DIDN'T DO A THING!...NO...NO...

Praetor Squill reviews the parchment as the screaming Mule exits through the rear entrance of the casino balcony. 哲ow, My Dear let's see what what our spies in Magistrate Red-Shell Archives has for us."

Lady Squill reaches for a wine glass and joins her father at his Victorian desk acquired through the black market. While their guests continue to play with their leisure in the VIP

Hinrichsen 10

Lounge.

Squill unfolds the parchment and reviews the hand-copied map of another map with a number of script notes in the Octopod language. Lady Squill carries a brandy glass for her father and places it on the desk as a paper holder.

的t would appear, Red-shell is preparing a treasure dive to Mud-ville. But as for the ancient treasure there is no clear the crime boss as his crimson milky gray red eyes looks over the text.

的t looks like it father. That our spy jotted this down quickly without being noticed by Red-Shell or one of his other Lady Squill as she sips from the wine glass.

添ou are as bright as your mother, Patricia before her deathAdmires Squill as he sips from his brandy glass.

典hank You Lady Squill at his words.

展ell Patricia. Put together a treasure expedition to Mud-ville. So we can steal the treasure from Red-Shell."

添es Father. I will contact Revers and get his best dive team together. She once again sips her wine glass and stares back at her father.

展hatever our old friend is looking for it certainly has a high Muck value for his library.

添es Father."

Hinrichsen 11

**Chapter 3**

_**Mud-ville, 2 Days later**_

__Mud-ville, once in ancient times was known as Louisville. Following the Big Mistake and its rifts worldwide, Louisville like its sister city Cincinnati was flooded and became another canal city and became a city with mud lakes and bogs. Citizens managed to escape and flee towards Bourbon County.

However, those who could not escape had their genes altered and a new tyrant took over

known only as the Mud-Man but the reason behind the genetic alterations some conspirators believe that toxins were added to the remaining drinking water of what was left of the city's

water supply. Now known as Mud-ville, the survivors attempt to rebuild their home under the tyrant's rule.

_**Lady's Thorn**_

__The river-boat of the _鼎__utlass Queen _paddles up the Little Muddy. At the helm; is a blue- eyed Yeti-like humanoid steering the vessel in its wheelhouse. Zarana Edge, stands to his side

spotting the surrounding muddy river with her spyglass. A bird-like man adjusts his compass

readings while Aug overshadows his hired privateers.

展e will be at your directions within twenty minutes, Zarana as she looks over the Seismic man. 展hat do you plan we do once we get there my Seismic lover.

展hat do you expect , we drop anchor and let our diving experts take a dip in the muddy, Cap' Aug as he looks at Zarana.

Hinrichsen 12

鉄peaking of divers, Aug. What do we know about this Reynolds guy and his crew? questions Zarana

迭eynolds and I fought together in the River games and rather than kill one another. We

made plans to break away from the River Laird's death squads of androids. Since than Reynolds and I have become friends and allies protecting the good people of Cin-Pit and

Gamma Aug as he stares at the lovely Zarana Edge and her crew .

典hey are good men and women,Cap' the shriek-like voice of Johann Stork the bird-man. 'I worked with them for awhile in the Fiery Desert.

鉄o a _Robin Hood _and _Little John _ Edge flirtatiously.

哲o more like _King Arthur _and _Sir Lancelot, _ Aug

鉄o who is _Lady Guinevere, Arthur._Flirtatiously speaks Zarana

哲ot sure yet, Luv.

_**Below Deck, 20 Minutes later**_

__The yeti helmsman-chief engineer Boris Vesta now joins a group of men and women on the

diving pool aboard the _Lady's Thorn. _鼎ap'n Reynolds, I fixed your SCUBA gear. Your tanks

should last no more than one Vesta 溺y brother and I will watch your progress up here.

Gus Reynolds, a Caucasian man with short black gray cropped hair looks back at Boris and his brother Barack another Yeti with similar features as his twin. Both Yeti wear different hockey jerseys of what the ancients called the NHL. Thank you Boris. You think you can

Hinrichsen 13

manage not to get sea-sick here Barack?"

的 not like the boat but my comrade brother has kept me busy with his engine room.

I will be all right, Cap'n. comments the second Yeti twin

鄭lright looks over to an attractive Caucasian female with short cropped blond hair her features look like she could have been a model one time before the

Big Mistake. All ready for a dive, Krystal."

Krystal Willows adjusts her wet-suit with a unique emblem of a corps-woman and

the fabled Templar Knights of ancient history. 迭eady and waiting, Gus. I will have my

water trauma gear with Krystal 釘ut if you get the bends, it ain't good. What about you Narita?as she looks towards a cat-like woman with Asian eyes.

敵rowls! I hate water but it will have to do, the cat-like woman

哲o worries, Narita we won't be down that Reynolds as he looks at Narita adjusting her dive belt. 哲arita, your dive partner is going to be Aug, if that's okay.

鄭s long as the rock-head doesn't take up the entire waters. I'm good.

Aug, joins the divers carrying his SCUBA gear over his shoulders and approaches Narita. 迭ock-head, I hope that's a compliment lioness.

Narita looks over to the large Seismic male showing a whatever look in her eyes. 笛ust

being observant Cap'n.

填nderstood, so are we ready to get wet, Gus.

Hinrichsen 14

Gus Reynolds looks over to his old fighting buddy. We were just waiting for you Wilson. Narita will be your dive partner but watch it she is not a big fan of mud-water dives.

Aug looks over to Gus and Narita. 'She probably does not want to get her paws dirty.

Flirtatiously smirks Aug.

笛ERK!comments Narita

Zarana hollers down to the dive hull. 添'all going to get wet or do I have to coerce you to get wet!Wilson Aug, looks up to the wheelhouse YES LUV!"

Reynolds, Aug and their dive crew walks to the diving pool as Aug places the SCUBA tanks on his back along the side of the pool. Reynolds; takes point followed by Krystal as they dive into the muddy river waters of the former Ohio River. Narita awaits for Aug as they dive into the waters below the _Lady's Thorn._ _SPLASH_

Zarana spots the bubbles of the dive team swim on the starboard side of her vessel. 滴appy diving, looks over to Stork who now holds the pilot-wheel. 適eep her steady, seagull. We don't want to hit our salutes back to Zarana.

展hatever, is down there it better be worth the cost."

_**Twenty minutes later**_

__The divers swim thru the muddy canal streets of Mud-ville. Passing a number of submerged muddy damage stores. Though no communication is exchanged between the divers, they follow with their intuition and hand signals taught to them for SCUBA dives taught to them by Reynolds and his past history of learning of what the ancients called Navy SEALS.

Hinrichsen 15

Passing through the underwater streets of Mud-ville. Aug examines his compass watch and directs his teammates to a series of streets in what appears to be the museum district of ancient times. Raising his right hand he signals his team to hold their position. Moving closer

the divers see a patrol of reptilian fish mud-like creatures swimming before a large building with several large portcullises in front of it.

Several of the strange creatures stand at the top of the staircase entrance to the museum. Their

large blue-green eyes shimmer the surrounding waters display a dark like sonar reflection in their underwater eyes.

Reynolds, Aug raise their spear-like weapon guns as Narita and Krystal display large daggers as a defense weapon.

Traveling through the muddy waters of the Little Muddy and that of Mud-ville. The team watches the patrolling reptilian creatures. The creatures appear man-size but do not seem to have any clear motive. Krystal looks to her teammates and speaks to them through her telepathy. 典hey seem to be scavengers, Gus. What should we do?

Gus Reynolds looks back at her and returns her words as well through the line between her and her allies. I'm open, Aug have an idea.

Aug watches the swimming creatures and looks back at his teammates. 典he Mud- Ravagers are rare and though they are scavengers we should be able to swim by them, they have a distinct Tor speed in them except for swimming pursuit. It is Narita correct?"

Narita acknowledges Aug with a nod of her feline head. Aug continues What you need to Narita is break the lock on the museum once inside we should have a pool of water

Hinrichsen 16

that will give us an oxygen bubble inside the museum.

敵us, you and I will serve rear as the girls get inside the building. Once inside

we just follow the ancient maps to the area where we need to be.

摘asier said than done. comments Narita in her telepathic link to the others provided by Krystal.

_**Moments later**_

__Narita begins to swim in the direction of the museum being patrolled by the Mud-ravagers. Swimming stealthy she approaches the locked door. The mud-ravagers go do not notice her as they swim back and forth as if it is a swimming challenge. Narita, pulls out her underwater bag and withdraws a metallic hand-saw and begins sawing away the large rusty padlock on the door.

The Mud-ravagers stop their swimming challenge and begin to scent the surrounding waters. A widened bobble green eye and large jaw opens wide. The ravager signals to its patrol and the team swims back to the starting point. The mysterious creatures raise their harpoon like guns swimming swiftly and without a sweat.

Gus and Aug spot the returning creatures at a swift pace and signal Krystal to join

Narita at the museum. Krystal starts to swim swiftly and gracefully in the direction of her feline partner. Gus and Aug swim in direction of advancing patrol with their weapons raised

standing as a wall between the guards and their team.

The advancing ravagers spot the intruders and release a flurry of their harpoons at defending men. _Swift-Swift-Swift _as the harpoons made like arrow quarrels are quickly

Hinrichsen 17

released under the muddy waters.

As the harpoons zip pass the guards and strike the area surrounding the men. Gus and Aug release a series of similar rounds. As Aug touches the surrounding river floor of the ravagers. Making a clenched fist he pounds the ground with his clenched fist as the muddy floor begins to release a wave of seismic energy. _Rumble-Rumble-Rumble _

The Mud-ravagers feel the shaking grounds below them as the muddy floor starts to open up beneath their clawed and webbed feet. Grasping for balance, the ravagers begins to get sucked in the mud-hole. Gus continues to fire what he can at remaining ravagers. The quarrels of his underwater ranged weapon pierce the hide of creatures as an ugly bloody brown bloodstream pollutes the muddy waters.

Moving quickly Aug and Gus swim back to the ladies. As the mud-ravagers screech an unsavory mass of gasping screams in surrounding waters. Gus fires another round at pursuing creatures as Aug takes lead back to the museum.

_**Museum Entrance**_

__After several moments of sawing away the large pad lock, Narita is joined by Krystal who helps her push open the docking ramp door in the ancient museum. Heaving what energy they can the two women push open the door to the dock area of the building. Once the door is pushed open the two begin to enter the mysterious museum. Enter what was once a docking area the two women rise up out of the surrounding waters and stand at the base of a large docking warehouse.

Crates of green molded wood surround the area as an escalator at one time stands a short distance away from watery pool. Reaching inside their bags they both place on

headlamps on their base of their head. Turning on the headlamps beams of white yellow light

brightened the darkened warehouse. Several bats fly overhead but flee from the beams of light.

Removing her mask and respirator, Krystal breaths in the damp and musky air in the building. Coughing for a minute to regain her intake. She acknowledges to Narita to remove her mask and respirator. Having same reaction as Krystal, Narita grasps for air intake as well.

Coughing shortly she looks over to her teammate.

展hat is this place, Krystal?questions Narita

典he ancients called this place a docking and receiving area but for us its our entry into this place. Do you sense anything?

哲ot right now.

The waters of the pool soon move sporadically as Narita and Krystal reach for their weapons and watch the bubbling waters behind them.

The waters part as Aug rises from the muddy waters and looks at the awaiting armed women. Signaling to hold their weapons. Aug is joined by Reynolds who pops up behind him.

The two men stand alert as they enter the mysterious building. Both show a look like they just found the largest Ruby in Gamma Terra in their eyes. Rising out of the water the two men loosen their masks and respirator and join their companions. Both men catch their breath and look over to the girls.

迭eport, Aug from his position at the coastal entrance.

展elcome to land of mystery and opportunity, Narita 展e were just

waiting for you boys to go exploring."

展hat about the fish-men, Cap'n?questions Krystal to Reynolds

典he boys are gator bait right now but we better move quick before they have reinforcements looking for looks over to Aug who studies the grounds around them with his hands.

鉄o once you get the tracking done, Will can we get a move on.

的'll be done shortly I'm just trying to see if there is anyone else here besides us."

鄭nd what makes you think that, Will?questions Reynolds.

鼎all it a gut feeling, partner."

**To be continued...**


End file.
